


Trick or Treat?

by Elsa0806



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cosplay, Eren es bastante nerd, Lemon, M/M, Porno sin Trama, Smut, dinámica dominante/sumiso, en diciembre, especial de Halloween, ni el halloween de la misma forma, no es BDSM pero sí hay un poco de jerarquía, nunca verán un escritorio de la misma forma, porque soy un desastre y he perdido el control de mi vida, uso desvergonzado de la frase "mi señor" con motivos muy sexuales, va vestido de Ciel por el amor de dios, y Levi de Sebastian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/Elsa0806
Summary: La fiesta de Halloween de la oficina sonaba como una pésima idea para Levi. Eso, claro, hasta que su novio decide que sería divertido hacer cosplay para esa noche... y seducirlo con un juego de rol. Porque, seamos honestos, ¿a quién no le pondría la idea de Levi vestido como Sebastian Michaelis?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cuento con recordarles que los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan pertenecen a Isayama Hajime :3  
> Espero hayan tenido un feliz Halloween... y lamento no haber subido esto antes xD

Levi odiaba con toda su alma Halloween.

Todos los años, desde que era un niño, tenía que soportar el ambiente ruidoso en las calles de la ciudad, a los niños molestando en su puerta, la ridícula decoración que solamente podría asustar a alguien con una visión excesivamente deficiente, y el persistente aroma a plástico de mala calidad que se desprendía de los disfraces baratos de los chicos correteando por las calles.

Por eso se preguntó, por milésima vez, _cómo_ era que Eren lo había convencido de _ir_ a la jodida celebración que se hizo en la oficina ese viernes por la noche.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras se echaba una ojeada en el espejo del baño de la compañía. No es que Eren fuera un desconsiderado; de hecho, luego de proponer la idea de ir a la fiesta y ver la cara que Levi había puesto, reculó de inmediato, diciéndole que no era necesario. Después de todo, su relación acababa de comenzar, y Eren no quería empujar a Levi a hacer nada que él no quisiera.

El problema era que Levi no quería ver la decepción en los ojos verde agua de Eren al negarse a asistir a la dichosa fiesta. Así que accedió, y en recompensa, tuvo el numerito de Halloween completo: Eren escogió disfraces para ambos, compró dulces que podrían haberle generado una carie hasta a un gigante, y comenzó a parlotear casi de manera incesante acerca de lo bien que iban a pasarlo en la fiesta de la empresa.

Lo peor de todo es que Levi _sí_ estaba disfrutando de la fiesta. Eran su orgullo y su testarudez los que no le permitían admitir en voz alta que se estaba divirtiendo, que incluso aunque las situaciones sociales no fueran mucho lo suyo, el tener los dedos de Eren entrelazados con los suyos mientras bromeaban y reían con los demás compañeros de trabajo hacía que todo eso fuera de hecho agradable.

Levi se acomodó la corbata negra y el cuello de la camisa blanca. Aún no se sentía completamente cómodo con la idea de los disfraces que Eren había escogido para ellos (el de un mayordomo y el de un joven noble inglés del siglo diecinueve), pero supuso que la idea funcionaba. Con la diferencia de altura y el hecho de que la cara de Eren lo hiciera parecer más joven de lo que en realidad era, el que fuera la persona que velaba por su vida completa (dentro de la ficción, claro está) no era una mala idea.

Pero aun así, Levi no podía evitar pensar que quizás (solo _quizás_ ), Eren se había pasado un poco con todo eso.

Se acomodó la chaquetilla negra y el chaleco de seda azul con cuidado. Los guantes blancos sobresalían del bolsillo de sus pantalones de tela, con la estricta línea del planchado marcada en ambas piernas, los elegantes zapatos refulgiendo con el lustrado reciente. Incluso aunque no le gustara en demasía su atuendo, debía admitir que se veía jodidamente bien.

Desde fuera de la puerta del baño, Levi podía oír perfectamente el caldeado ambiente de la fiesta. Las risotadas de Hanji atravesaban incluso concreto, y no se sintió para nada sorprendido de oírla aullar de risa a esa distancia.

Compuso una mueca antes de deslizarse fuera del baño. El aroma de los dulces, humanidad y papeles lo golpeó como una bofetada, quitándole el aliento mientras arrugaba la nariz.

— ¡Eh, Levi!—llamó la voz de Eren, haciendo que diera un respingo. Se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Eren, vestido completamente de un verde que combinaba con el de sus ojos y un caro bastón de caoba asido firmemente en su mano derecha, serpentear entre los compañeros de trabajo en su dirección. Sostenía una copa de champaña en la mano izquierda y le colgaba un dulce de orozuz de los labios, el cabello perfectamente echado hacia atrás y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro—. Dios, creí que te habías ido.

—No me faltes al respeto, mocoso—gruñó el aludido, cruzándose de brazos en actitud desdeñosa—. Jamás te haría algo como eso.

—Ah, vamos—se carcajeó el muchacho, masticando pensativo en su dulce y moviendo la copa de champaña de modo que el líquido se agitara dentro del contenedor—, no te sientas ofendido. Era solo una broma.

— ¿Sabes lo que es una broma?—contestó el mayor, entornando sus ojos grises como el metal en el muchacho. Intentó por todos los medios no mirar el dulce que colgaba de su boca y que desaparecía a medida que lo masticaba, recordándole vagamente a un conejo—. Estos disfraces. ¿De dónde diablos sacaste la idea?

Eren tragó rápidamente, un brillo travieso haciendo resplandecer su mirada mientras se deslizaba hacia Levi en actitud de confidencia.

— ¿No te lo dije?—inquirió perplejo—. Estamos haciendo cosplay.

— ¿Estamos haciendo _qué_?—exhaló Levi, parpadeando confuso hacia Eren. Ya sabía él que el mocoso se traía algo entre manos; siempre lo hacía. No había forma de salvarse una vez que Eren Jaeger comenzaba a formular un plan. Y, como era de esperarse, había caído redondito en él.

—Cosplay, Levi—repitió Eren, con lentitud, mientras soltaba una risita casi infantil—. ¿Nunca has oído del cosplay?

— ¿Es algo que los jóvenes inventaron recientemente?—refunfuño, sintiéndose viejo de pronto—. Porque si es así…

—Pues de hecho, el cosplay es mucho más viejo que tú—bromeó el castaño, inclinándose para plantar un beso en la sien de Levi. El azabache estuvo tentado a evitar la caricia, pero al ver el brillo de diversión que se desprendía del rostro de su novio, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación—. Lo siento, lo siento.

—Siempre que tocas el tema de mi edad, te terminas disculpando—gruñó el más bajo de los dos, torciendo el gesto—. En fin. ¿Vas a explicarme de qué va esto del cosplay?

— ¡Oh, cierto!—soltó, dando una palmada como si de pronto hubiese notado algo interesante—. Hacer cosplay significa vestirte como tus personajes favoritos. En tu caso, por ejemplo, podría ser… diablos, no sé, ¿Anakin Skywalker?

— ¿Por qué no voy vestido como Anakin Skywalker?—exhaló Levi, conteniendo la urgencia de sobarse las sienes en movimientos circulares para poder detener la repentina migraña.

—No es tan importante, en serio…

— ¿De quién estoy vestido, Eren?

—No te preocupes por eso…

— ¡Eren!

— ¡Bien!—se rindió Eren, riéndose por lo bajo. Levi sabía que ese era el momento que el muchacho había estado esperando toda la noche—. Sebastian Michaelis.

— ¿Y tú?

—Ciel Phantomhive, claro… aunque sea mi idea de cómo se vería a los veinticinco—frunció el ceño ante aquello último, aquella adorable arruga apareciendo entre sus cejas como siempre que iba ceñudo por la vida. Le costó todo su autocontrol a Levi el no alisarla con la yema de sus dedos—. Y con cabello castaño.

— ¿Qué edad tienen? Ya sabes, respectivamente—inquirió, con cuidado el azabache.

Bajo la tenue luz que venía de las guirnaldas decorativas que colgaban de las paredes y los paneles que dividían los cubículos de la oficina, Eren se sonrojó profusamente.

—Pues Sebastian tiene como… ¿tres mil años?

— _Eren_. Te estás matriculando.

— ¡Pero se ve como alguien en sus veinte, te lo juro!—se apresuró a asegurar, sonriendo a modo de disculpa y agitando nerviosamente la copa en su mano izquierda.

— ¿Y el tal Ciel?

— ¿Trece?

Levi dejó salir un suspiro derrotado, ignorando olímpicamente la risita traviesa que Eren dejó salir al verlo perder la compostura.

—Eres incorregible—susurró, apretándose el puente de la nariz entre los dedos pulgar e índice. La migraña que había comenzado a hormiguear entre sus orejas era más potente ahora, latiendo tras sus ojos desagradablemente.

Sintió el calor irradiando de la piel de Eren antes de sentir su aliento barriendo contra la piel de su quijada, su oído y su cuello. Contuvo el estremecimiento que le bajó por la espalda a tiempo, volviendo a su cara de póquer de siempre, pero sin poder evitar que su corazón se saltara un latido ante la cercanía.

—Podrías corregirme—susurró, su voz dejándose caer un par de octavas y sonando lujuriosamente aterciopelada—. Aquí y ahora. Juego de rol.

Levi comenzó a recitar todas las oraciones que se sabía, desde el Padre Nuestro hasta un par de mantras. La voz de Eren era pecado puro, y su aliento cálido mandaba chispazos de placer por todos sus nervios, dejándolos de punta y convirtiéndolo en una madeja de terminaciones hipersensibles.

Se giró ligeramente hacia él, alzando las cejas con un escepticismo que no sentía. Si hubiese sido completamente honesto con Eren, le habría dicho que apenas podía respirar, que le temblaban las rodillas y que el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Pero era Levi Ackerman, y era conocido por ser estoico ante casi todas las situaciones que afrontaba, así que simplemente chasqueó la lengua y miró al castaño con un aburrimiento fingido.

— ¿Juegos de rol, Eren?—suspiró, como si la idea no le gustara demasiado. Nada más alejado de la realidad—. ¿Qué tan pervertido puedes llegar a ser?

Levi esperó que mucho más.

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo?—ofreció, parpadeando inocentemente hacia Levi, como si no estuviese ofreciéndole la posibilidad de un escenario que disparó la libido del azabache hasta las nubes.

— ¿Quieres mostrarme?—lo desafió de vuelta.

—Creí que nunca lo pedirías. ´

Dejó su copa sobre uno de los escritorios con naturalidad, como si simplemente necesitara las dos manos libres.

Siendo honestos, _realmente_ iba a necesitarlas.

Una sonrisa básicamente ilegal le cruzó el rostro como una exhalación, antes de que entrelazara sus dedos con los de Levi y tirara de él, disimuladamente, hacia una de las oficinas más privadas: las de los altos cargos. Como si lo hiciera todos los días, como si aquello no fuera completamente en contra de los estatutos de la empresa, como si Levi no ocupara un cargo alto en la oficina y como si él no fuera el _asistente_ del azabache, Eren los guio hasta la oficina más alejada del tumulto de la fiesta, al final del pasillo.

La oficina que resultaba ser del jefe de Levi: Erwin Smith.

Levi dejó salir una exclamación ahogada, sintiendo que su estómago se abría en dos y que todo lo que estaba en su torso caía por la brecha. Se mareó de solo pensar en lo que Eren parecía tener en mente, apenas conservando la compostura mientras el muchacho asía la perilla de la puerta y la giraba delicadamente, como si fuera a romperse al ejercer demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Qué diablos haces?—siseó Levi, mirando a su alrededor con frenesí.

— ¿Yo?—fingió escandalizarse el castaño, irguiéndose mientras empujaba suavemente la puerta abierta, revelando la oficina de Erwin—. Absolutamente nada, señor.

Un estremecimiento más que agradable le bajó por el espinazo a Levi, haciéndolo apretar los dientes para contener el gruñido que casi le arrancó de los labios. La falsa inocencia de Eren hacía que la sangre fluyera ridículamente rápido a su entrepierna, haciendo de pronto muy ajustados los antes cómodos pantalones de tela.

—Esta es la oficina de Erwin—constató, como si fuera necesario.

Eren bufó por lo bajo.

—Eso es lo excitante, Levi—explicó, tirando de él para que cruzara el umbral. Cuando Levi estuvo dentro de la oficina, impecablemente ordenada y con un escritorio amplio completamente despejado, Eren cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose contra ella y luciendo igual que un caramelo a medio desenvolver—. No se supone que estemos en la oficina del “jefe”.

—Vas a hacer que nos despidan a ambos—porfió el más bajo, cruzándose de brazos y luciendo todo lo enfadado que podía, tomando en cuenta la erección que presionaba la tela de sus pantalones.

—Claro que no—lo tranquilizó el castaño, dedicándole un despreocupado ademán de muñeca—. Solamente tenemos que ser silenciosos.

—Silenciosos—repitió Levi, incrédulo.

—Como un gato—elaboró Eren, tironeando ligeramente de la delgada corbata azul alrededor de su cuello, casi distraídamente, pero atrayendo la mirada de Levi de inmediato—. O como una serpiente.

— _Eren_ …

— ¿Qué otro animal puede ser silencioso?—prosiguió Eren, arrastrando las palabras de esa forma en la que lo hacía para seducir a Levi (que pasaba más seguido de lo que a él le habría gustado admitir), desabrochando los botones dorados del ajustado chaleco que llevaba encima con delicadeza. Uno a uno, los discos de latón pintado se fueron desprendiendo de sus ojales, revelando centímetro a delicioso centímetro la simple camisa blanca que llevaba debajo—. Me he quedado sin ideas.

A Levi se le había secado la garganta, como si le hubiesen reemplazado toda la mucosa por hueso. Dudaba si era capaz de tragar, porque sentía la lengua como papel de lija y los labios agrietados. Era como si no hubiese tomado un trago de agua en _años_.

Eren deslizó sus dedos por debajo de las solapas negras del chaleco, cruzando los tobillos con cuidado. Era una visión bastante atrayente, parado allí, con la mano derecha envuelta alrededor del bastón, el largo chaleco ajustado a la cintura y la espalda completamente abierto, colgándole a los costados del cuerpo, y revelando la camisa que iba debajo.

El problema de todo ello eran los pantalones y los zapatos. Levi se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiese conseguido zapatos de tacón y habilla, calcetas oscuras e incluso elegantes hasta las rodillas, y pantalones cortos a juego con el chaleco.

—Tengo la sensación de que tenías esto preparado desde hace tiempo—exhaló, intentando controlar el temblor de excitación en su voz.

—Claro que no—mintió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cómo se te ocurre.

—Lo tenías planeado, ¿verdad?—refunfuñó Levi.

—Está bien, _sí_ —suspiró Eren, resignado, dejando de juguetear con la ancha solapa del chaleco. En vez de eso, tiró suavemente del nudo de la corbata hasta que se deshizo, la tela deslizándose contra la camisa de hilo y colgando inerte en sus dedos antes de caer al piso cuando la soltó—. Es que tenía cierta fantasía.

El corazón de Levi se saltó un latido.

— ¿Ah, sí?—inquirió, alzando las cejas. Sus dedos se enterraron sin piedad en la carne de sus brazos, intentando canalizar algo de la frustrante excitación que le burbujeaba en las venas.

—Desde que vi Kuroshitsuji, de hecho—continuó Eren, lentamente, arrastrando las palabras y haciendo sonar su voz como un arrullo—. ¿Sabes que me ponen los mayordomos?

—Esa información es nueva.

—Pues está este tipo, Sebastian—explicó él, desabrochando el primer botón de la camisa de hilo, jugueteando distraído con el bastón en su mano derecha—, a quien personificas ahora, que es simplemente un bombón.

—Suena interesante.

El juego previo iba a terminar matando al azabache si Eren no iba directo al punto.

—Y me puse a pensar—casi canturreó— que no he pensado en nada más jodidamente erótico que ser tomado contra un escritorio, en un estudio, vestido como en el siglo diecinueve… por un mayordomo.

—Y resultó que esto te venía como anillo al dedo.

—Claro—asintió, magnánimamente, mientras desabrochaba otro botón—. Además, la frase recurrente del anime es una delicia.

— ¿Y cuál sería?

—«Sí, mi señor»—recitó Eren, acariciando las palabras con la lengua de la manera más lujuriosa que Levi había oído jamás.

Sin poder soportarlo un momento más, Levi dio un paso hacia delante y se deslizó lo más cerca de Eren que pudo sin invadir su espacio personal. Escuchó perfectamente la exclamación ahogada que se le escapó al castaño, como un jadeo entrecortado, mientras le clavaba una penetrante mirada que podría haberlo desvestido allí mismo.

— ¿Entonces?—lo apremió, dejando que su mirada se deslizara sin pudor alguno por la piel bronceada de Eren. Disfrutó de la curva de su cuello, medio expuesta tras el cuello abierto de su camisa, de la forma en la que el chaleco le caía a los costados de las caderas, de la forma en que sus piernas se estilizaban con los zapatos. Y sobre todo, disfrutó del punto donde latía su pulso, enfebrecido, batiendo como si Eren estuviese en una caminadora eléctrica.

—Entonces—prosiguió el chico, tembloroso y eróticamente sonrojado—, pensaba que quizás, podríamos jugar a que tú eres el mayordomo…

— ¿Y que tú eres el noble sexualmente confuso?

— ¿Confuso?—repitió Eren, casi con incredulidad—. Frustrado, diría yo.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea mi señor entonces?—preguntó el mayor, deslizándose unos centímetros más cerca de Eren, su voz sonando como chocolate derretido.

Eren tragó con dificultad, un notorio estremecimiento bajándole por la espalda. Por un momento, un simple segundo, toda la confianza que había mostrado hasta ese momento se resquebrajó, un feroz sonrojo yéndole desde el pecho hasta el cabello.

Pero tras un parpadeo, se había ido. Dejó caer el bastón sin cuidado alguno, ignorando su existencia, y alargando su mano derecha ahora libre y enredándola con la corbata negra de Levi y tirando de él hacia sí, eliminando la terrible distancia entre sus cuerpos con una simple acción.

—Quiero—comenzó lenta y sensualmente— que me dobles sobre ese escritorio y me obligues a rogarte que pares.

—Sí, mi señor—ronroneó Levi.

Por fin sus labios chocaron, demandantes, calientes, húmedos y luchando por dominar al otro. El envolvente sonido del beso inundó la oficina, amortiguándose por el sonido de la música lejana, perdiéndose en el espacio mientras las manos de ambos exploraban al otro.

El contacto era desesperado, lleno de mordiscos, de lenguas ávidas y de saliva con sabor a orozuz y champaña. No importaba la diferencia de altura, no mientras los dedos de Eren se presionaran contra el cabello rapado de la nuca de Levi, no mientras los hábiles dedos del azabache deshicieran los botones de la camisa con precisión, como si alguien los guiara a control remoto.

El aliento faltaba, los labios se hinchaban, la sangre bullía. Las piernas de Eren se envolvieron alrededor de las angostas caderas de Levi, que lo sostuvo como si no pesara absolutamente nada, dejando salir un gruñido cuando sus caderas rodaron la una contra la otra, la deliciosa fricción mandando una corriente de placer por sus nervios, que estalló como pequeños fuegos artificiales tras sus párpados cerrados.

A pesar de sostener el peso de Eren con sus caderas, de estar demasiado ocupado besándolo como para ponerle real atención al camino y que tenía los ojos cerrados, la línea que llevó a Levi desde la puerta de la oficina hasta el despejado escritorio fue sorprendentemente recta.

Con más delicadeza de la que se sentía capaz de reunir, sentó a Eren en la despejada superficie del escritorio, sin separar sus bocas más que para respirar. Los gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos que se amortiguaban contra sus labios no hacían más que densificar la neblina roja de lujuria que colgaba ante sus ojos, imposibilitándole todo pensamiento racional. En su mente solo quedaba el deseo de consumir, y por la disposición de Eren a sus manos explorando cada trozo de su piel, estaba listo para ser consumido por completo.

Los dedos hábiles y rápidos de Eren encontraron rápidamente el final de la chaquetilla, deshaciendo los botones plateados a una velocidad que habría dejado a cualquiera atónito. Antes de poder darse cuenta, la prenda colgaba de los hombros de Levi, rogando por ser retirada.

En un acto muy poco común en él, Levi dejó caer la prenda al piso y volvió al ataque. La tela se arrugó alrededor de sus tobillos, siendo seguida casi de inmediato por el chaleco de seda azul.

Por fin, ante los ojos de Eren quedó descubierta la camisa de hilo blanca que Levi llevaba como parte de su atuendo. La corbata colgaba un par de centímetros debajo de sus clavículas, torcida y con el nudo casi completamente deshecho, el botón de su cuello suelto del ojal y mostrando un exquisito parche de piel nívea.

Los labios del castaño se despegaron de los de Levi el tiempo suficiente para tomar aire, soltar un par de palabras inteligibles con respecto a todas las cosas que quería que el mayor le hiciera, antes de atacar su lóbulo derecho con los dientes y gemir en su oído cuando las caderas de Levi rodaron contra las de él.

Dejando salir un gruñido que raspó su garganta, Levi se irguió ligeramente, poniendo así su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Eren, ya descubierto en su totalidad, y empujándolo contra la lustrosa superficie de madera. Escuchó el jadeo de frustración que dejó sus labios y sintió cómo su erección palpitaba en sus pantalones ante el sonido.

—Ahora, mi señor—susurró, las palabras cayendo de su boca en un sensual ritmo arrastrado—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?

Eren dejó salir un gemido que sonó más como un maullido ante la gravedad de su voz, estremeciéndose notoriamente contra la palma de la mano de Levi.

—Voltéame—ordenó Eren, tembloroso y jadeante.

Una pátina de sudor perlaba sus sienes y el hueco entre sus clavículas, su pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente al compás de su respiración dificultosa. Visto desde esa perspectiva, se veía completamente delicioso, con las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos brillantes, la delgada cintura perdiéndose en la cinturilla de los pantalones de tela y un prominente bulto entre sus piernas.

—Sí, mi señor—bisbiseó Levi, demasiado ansioso como para preocuparse de controlar su voz.

Las piernas de Eren abandonaron su cintura mientras una sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro. Si Levi no lo hubiese conocido mejor, casi habría pensado que no estaba haciendo nada ínfimamente lujurioso, que era un joven inocente, que no estaba casi rogando por ser poseído.

Dando un paso atrás y tirando de la muñeca derecha del castaño, Levi lo dejó sobre sus pies por dos ínfimos segundos antes de obligarlo a voltearse, ganándose una exclamación de sorpresa.

La espalda de Eren, aún cubierta por el chaleco verde y la camisa, fue una de las visiones más eróticas que Levi vio jamás en su vida. Como una pareja que recién había comenzado su relación, el sexo no había ido mucho más allá; por eso, aquella experiencia era algo completamente nuevo, algo que inyectaba adrenalina directo a su corazón y que hacía bullir la sangre en sus venas. Podía sentir el contacto de su piel contra la de Eren en la médula de los huesos, en los nervios mismos.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, recién dándose cuenta de que jadeaba pesadamente. La presión en sus pantalones lo hizo torcer el gesto, sobre todo cuando Eren estiró los brazos y enganchó sus dedos con firmeza en el extremo contrario del escritorio.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho lo miraron por encima de su hombro y por entre el cabello (ahora completamente despeinado) que le caía sobre la frente.

— ¿Y?—jadeó, sonriendo con suficiencia—. ¿Esperas una invitación por escrito?

Levi chasqueó la lengua con fingida desaprobación.

—Un poco apresurado, ¿no es así, maestro?—inquirió con lentitud, negando con la cabeza como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño travieso—. Ahora dígame. ¿Dulce o truco?

Eren soltó una risita.

— ¿Cuál de las dos va a significar tenerte follándome lo antes posible?—replicó, un gruñido frustrado raspando su garganta.

—Eso depende—ronroneó el azabache, deslizando la camisa abierta por sus hombros y sus brazos, dejándola caer al suelo delicadamente. La mirada de Eren siguió la caída de la prenda atentamente por el rabillo del ojo, sus dientes enterrándose en la carne sonrosada e hinchada de su labio inferior—. ¿Qué está dispuesto a hacer el joven amo por un dulce?

El castaño gimió, su agarre intensificándose en el borde del escritorio.

— ¿O es que preferiría tener _ambos_?

Un maullido de frustración se descolgó de los labios de Eren, reverberando en su garganta como un gorgoteo lastimero. Levi sintió una inyección de poder corriéndole por las venas, sabiendo que en toda la tierra, la única persona que podría tener a Eren de esa forma era él. Nadie nunca, jamás en la vida, lograría hacerlo despojarse de todas sus restricciones. Nunca más volvería a verse a Eren Jaeger, muy correcto y tímido en la oficina, casi rogando porque Levi finalmente decidiera tirárselo.

— ¿Qué truco estaría dispuesto a hacer por un dulce, mi señor?—inquirió Levi, deslizando suavemente sus dedos por la espalda de Eren, aún cubierta por la ropa. La yema de su dedo índice siguió el camino de su columna vertebral desde la cintura hasta el punto justo entre sus omóplatos, en dirección contraria al notorio escalofrío que remeció al cuerpo completo del castaño.

—Podrías darme una idea—siseó a través de sus dientes apretados. Levi casi soltó un gemido al ver la forma en la que se resistía a rogar por lo que de verdad quería.

—Tengo varias—exhaló el azabache, dando un paso adelante y asegurándose de que su pelvis quedara perfectamente alineada con los glúteos de Eren. El muchacho empujó sus caderas contra las de Levi, tomándolo por sorpresa y arrancándole un gemido que no pudo evitar—. Mierda, Eren…

—Esa boca, Levi—rio Eren, casi sin aliento, dirigiéndole una sensual mirada por encima del hombro. Levi dejó salir un gruñido cuando el castaño repitió la acción, la frustrante fricción enviándole olas de calor a todo el cuerpo que amenazaban por abrasarlo hasta los cimientos de su existencia misma—. ¿Por qué no terminas de desvestirme, y después discutimos los pasos a seguir?

Se veía demasiado compuesto para el gusto de Levi. Como si de pronto, hubiese retomado el control que parecía tener al principio.

Chasqueando la lengua con esa fingida reprobación suya, el azabache se inclinó sobre Eren, poniendo cada mano al costado de su cabeza. Lo oyó dejar salir un jadeo de sorpresa, y una sonrisa involuntaria le ladeó una de las esquinas de la boca mientras acercaba sus labios a la oreja derecha de Eren, disfrutando del erótico aroma almizclado que se desprendía de su piel sudorosa.

En situaciones normales, Levi aborrecería la idea de tocar a alguien que está transpirando. Ahora, sin embargo, había algo exquisitamente sensual en ello, algo que le lanzaba el corazón contra las costillas y que hacía que su estómago se llenara de nudos no del todo desagradables.

—Como ordene—suspiró deliberadamente lento contra el oído de Eren, dándole un mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja que le granjeó un gemido entrecortado.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por el cuello del chaleco, buscando el de la camisa, hasta que por fin sus yemas hallaron la tela de hilo, liviana como una pluma. Tiró ligeramente de ella, coaccionando a Eren a que acomodara sus brazos para quitarle las prendas, sonriendo satisfecho cuando el castaño siguió sus órdenes verbales de inmediato.

Cuando por fin el chaleco y la camisa cayeron sobre la superficie brillante del escritorio, fuera del cuerpo del menor, Levi disfrutó de la visión de su espalda. Incluso aunque la oficina estaba ligeramente oscura, iluminada más que nada por las luces de la ciudad fuera del edificio, podía ver perfectamente los planos y los huecos de la espalda de Eren frente a él. Podría incluso ver el color exacto de su piel, y se sintió agradecido por primera vez en su vida por la contaminación lumínica.

La extensión broncínea que envolvía su cuerpo tenía un agradable color mate, más clara allí donde el sol del verano no le había alcanzado lo suficiente. Tenía un par de cicatrices y lunares por aquí y por allá, los afilados omóplatos amenazando con rasgar la piel para mostrarse al mundo y provocando sombras alargadas que generaban toda una composición de contrastes.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la columna de Eren, regodeándose del gemido lastimero que salió de sus labios y que hizo eco en su caja torácica. Se inclinó entonces, sus labios siguiendo el mismo camino que habían seguido sus manos hace unos momentos atrás, siguiendo el sendero con su boca y dejando besos húmedos tras de sí. Sonrió contra su cálida piel al oírlo suspirar, un sonido que iba entre el relajo y la impaciencia, mezclando las dos emociones de esa forma en la que solamente Eren era capaz de hacerlo.

Las palmas de sus manos barrieron por los costados de su cuerpo, disfrutando de los montes y los valles de sus costillas. Los dedos de Eren se tensaron al final del escritorio mientras sus caderas buscaban la tan ansiada fricción contra las de Levi, temblando como una hoja cuando finalmente la rodilla derecha del azabache se hizo un espacio entre sus muslos y lo obligó a separar las piernas.

— ¿Tiene lubricante, mi señor?—susurró Levi, sus labios moviéndose contra el omóplato derecho del muchacho bajo él.

—E-el bolsillo del chaleco—musitó Eren, tembloroso, girando su cabeza para poder mirar directamente al montón de tela en el que se había convertido su caro chaleco—. El derecho.

—Y según tú—bromeó Levi, intentando sonar lo más controlado que pudo mientras se erguía y alargaba su mano derecha para asir la prenda—, ¿por cuánto tiempo estuviste planeando esto?

Eren dejó salir una risita entrecortada.

—Puede o no que lo haya pensado desde que te conocí—admitió, sin un ápice de vergüenza.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza mientras atraía la prenda hacia sí, rebuscando tranquilamente en el bolsillo que Eren le había indicado contenía el tubo de lubricante. No se sorprendió de extraer una tira de preservativos que se desenrolló con el crujiente sonido del aluminio, colgando desde su mano como un aviso de neón que anunciaba que Eren no era tan inocente como parecía.

Miró atentamente el tubo —completamente nuevo—, antes de dejarlo parsimoniosamente sobre el escritorio con un sonoro golpe de la tapa contra la superficie. Luego, con la misma magnanimidad, colocó la tira de condones junto a ella, suspirando casi con resignación.

—Ahora, no podemos dejar que esos preservativos se desperdicien, ¿no es así, joven maestro?

Eren apretó los dientes, intentando controlar el gemido que pujó en su garganta.

—Supongo—contestó, a duras penas—. Ahora desvísteme.

—Sus deseos son órdenes.

Y claro que los deseos de Eren fueron órdenes para Levi. Incluso aunque estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre el poder, no le molestó ser, de cierta forma, dominado por el castaño. Era divertido y excitante, revelándole partes de su personalidad que desconocía hasta ese momento.

Como que, por ejemplo, el juego de rol le parecía una _muy_ buena idea.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de Eren, Levi deslizó sus manos por el filo de los huesos de su pelvis, sintiendo un estremecimiento de deseo bajarle por la espalda al notar la tensión en sus pantalones. Eren jadeaba, se estremecía y se removía nervioso en el círculo de sus brazos, ansioso por dar rienda suelta a la frustrantemente pequeña cantidad de placer que estaba recibiendo.

Mientras Levi desabrochaba lentamente el botón de sus pantalones y tiraba del carril de la bragueta hacia abajo, se dijo a sí mismo que su cantidad de autocontrol era impresionante. A pesar de que su erección latía desenfrenadamente en su ropa interior, a pesar de que ya era casi doloroso moverse y que no podía pensar con claridad, estaba esforzándose al ciento uno porciento para seguir con el juego hasta el final.

Sus dedos índices se deslizaron por la banda elástica de la ropa interior de Eren, regodeándose de la tensión en su estómago y del calor agobiante que quemaba en su piel. Le dio un ligero mordisco a su hombro, sonriendo contra su piel antes de plantar un suave beso que Eren agradeció con un gemido de aprobación.

Se enderezó entonces, en todos sus majestuosos ciento sesenta centímetros de estatura, sonriendo como un lobo y con las pupilas dilatadas de lujuria. Deshizo sus propios pantalones más rápido de lo que lo había hecho con los de Eren, sabiendo que si no lo hacía _ahora_ , seguramente iba a morirse de un golpe de calor.

Dejó que la cinturilla de los pantalones de tela y la banda elástica de sus bóxers resbalaran hasta la mitad de sus muslos mientras alargaba su mano derecha hacia el tubo de lubricante y la tira de preservativos. Desprendió uno del pre picado y se lo puso entre los dientes, cerrando su mano libre alrededor de su palpitante erección.

Estaba duro como roca y literalmente podía sentir el latir de la sangre en sus venas contra la palma de su mano.

Inhaló profundo y apretó los dientes mientras deslizaba su mano por su extensión. La deliciosa fricción mandó chispazos de placer por todos sus nervios, el calor decantando casi de inmediato en su bajo vientre y tironeando de inmediato de los músculos de su abdomen. Estaba tan jodidamente excitado que dudaba poder durar tanto como Eren quería.

Así que lo solucionó de una manera muy simple. Mientras rompía el envoltorio del preservativo con sus dientes y lo deslizaba lo más rápido posible en su miembro, alargó la mano y se hizo con otro paquete, desenvolviéndolo también de la misma forma y poniéndolo sobre el primero.

— ¿Está listo, señor?—inquirió, posando su mano izquierda sobre el glúteo de Eren, masajeándolo lentamente. Eren gimió, soltando los bordes de la mesa y apoyándose en los codos, dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante por sobre el hombro.

—Dios, _sí_ —exhaló, sonriendo inocentemente mientras encajaba sus dientes en su labio inferior. Levi sintió la acuciante necesidad de besarlo sin parar hasta que ninguno pudiera respirar, pero la tarea ahora mismo era otra—. Te has tomado tu tiempo, ¿eh?

—Para lo bueno hay que esperar—declaró altanero, separando delicadamente los glúteos de Eren con su mano izquierda y deslizando la yema de su dedo pulgar, sin aviso alguno, sobre el anillo de músculo que era su entrada—. ¿A que no sabe mejor un dulce cuando uno espera para comérselo?

Eren dejó caer la cabeza contra sus antebrazos cruzados, estremeciéndose y soltando una retahíla de maldiciones por la pura anticipación.

—Simplemente _hazlo_ —siseó, desesperado, empujando sus caderas contra la mano de Levi.

El azabache alejó su mano de inmediato, soltando una risita casi malévola ante el gimoteo de Eren.

—La impaciencia no lo llevará a ninguna parte—lo regañó, empujando la tapa del tubo de lubricante, que saltó abierta con un crujido que pareció cortar la atmósfera densa en dos. Levi dejó caer una generosa cantidad sobre los dedos de su mano derecha, dejando el tubo luego sobre el escritorio nuevamente, para después acercar su mano hacia la entrada de Eren. Esparció el fluido alrededor del anillo de músculo, tanteando la piel con habilidad—. Tan impaciente. Tan _exigente_.

Finalmente, luego de unos momentos en los que Levi simplemente se dedicó a torturar a Eren con la espera, decidió deslizar uno de sus dedos dentro de él. Le oyó sisear ante la intromisión repentina, aferrarse con fuera el borde del escritorio y dejar salir un gemido que iba entre el dolor y el placer.

El calor que envolvía su dedo era asfixiante, y estaba tan ajustado que Levi casi desfalleció allí mismo. Si eso se sentía alrededor de su dedo índice, ¿cómo sería cuando su miembro entrara en él, en ese calor deliciosamente agobiante?

El solo pensamiento hizo que su erección se retorciera en dolorosa espera. Torció el gesto e introdujo el segundo dedo sin esperar, arrancándole a Eren otro gemido de dolor.

— ¿Es eso suficiente, joven maestro?—inquirió, sonriendo cuando, al retirar sus dedos, Eren siguió el sentido del movimiento—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—Jesús, simplemente… ¡ah!—gimió él, convirtiéndose en una madeja de palabras incoherentes cuando, al volver a introducir sus dedos, Levi agregó el tercero sin aviso.

El azabache preparó al muchacho con cuidado, preocupándose de hacerlo bien, buscando desesperado su próstata con la yema de sus dedos, disfrutando de los sonidos que Eren producía mientras empujaba contra su mano. Estaba demasiado ocupado regodeándose en lo exquisitamente libidinoso que se escuchaba mientras temblaba y resoplaba, rogando por más estimulación, sus piernas amenazando con ser incapaces de seguir sosteniéndole mientras gemía roncamente.

Por fin, luego de unos minutos del mismo ejercicio, sus dedos rozaron finalmente ese cúmulo de nervios, aquel punto donde el placer era más intenso, siendo recompensado de inmediato con un gemido entrecortado y una retahíla de maldiciones inteligibles. Los brazos de Eren cedieron por fin bajo el peso de su tronco, desplomándose sobre el escritorio mientras rodaba sus caderas en la mano del azabache.

— ¡J-justo ahí! ¡Nhn!—logró expresar, por fin, de manera coherente. Sus dedos volvieron al borde del escritorio, aferrándose a él con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos como el hueso—. L-Levi… ¡ah!

— ¿Ahí?—inquirió, volviendo a cepillar las yemas de sus dedos contra su próstata—. Porque no estoy muy seguro.

—Levi—gimió el muchacho, estremeciéndose cuando el azabache volvió a deslizar sus dedos contra aquel punto sensible—. Por favor…

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere, mi señor?—suspiró Levi, fingiendo al tranquilidad en su voz. Lo único que quería era enterrarse en ese calor tan llamativo, deslizarse en aquel pasaje y liberar la tensión que se había construido tan rápido y tan caliente en su pelvis.

—A ti—contestó Eren, siguiendo de nuevo el movimiento de la mano de Levi con sus caderas. Ya se oía el chirrido de las patas del escritorio contra las baldosas del suelo, los jadeos y gruñidos rebotando contra las paredes.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Fóllame. Ahora.

—Sí, mi señor.

Finalmente, Levi retiró sus dedos del interior de Eren y los envolvió alrededor de su erección, dura como una roca. Se retorció contra la palma de su mano, caliente como el infierno, mientras la alineaba con la entrada del muchacho y se deslizaba, centímetro a tortuoso centímetro, en su interior.

Tal como se lo esperaba, el pasaje a su alrededor era caliente y estaba tan ajustado que creyó que iba a ahogarse allí mismo. Soltó un gruñido casi animal mientras sus dedos se enterraban en las caderas de Eren, sin duda dejando marcas que después se convertirían en moretones con su forma, pero sin que le importara mucho. Al muchacho tampoco pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, o eso creyó Levi, si los sonidos que salían de su garganta eran alguna clase de pista.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de Eren, Levi dejó salir un gemido poco natural en él. Eren acababa de ajustarse aún más a su alrededor, e incluso con el doble preservativo, el calor era agobiante y la sensación era demasiado intensa para que pudiera controlarse mucho más.

El solo imaginarse el hecho de hacer eso _sin_ preservativo hizo que su boca colgara abierta en un gemido más agudo de lo que le habría gustado admitir.

—Muévete—rogó Eren, rodando sus caderas contra las de Levi y arrancándole otro sonido ahogado. Volvió a apoyarse en sus codos, su cabeza colgando entre sus brazos, el desordenado cabello rozándole el inicio de la espalda.

La curva de sus hombros, su espalda, su cintura y sus caderas estaban perladas de sudor. El cabello ralo y fino de su nuca estaba encrespado por la transpiración, una marca de vapor a cada lado de sus caderas en la madera vitrificada del escritorio.

—Te ves jodidamente hermoso, Eren—exhaló Levi, sintiendo que toda su piel estaba en llamas.

El joven estaba a punto de contestar algo (seguramente sarcástico) cuando Levi se retiró y volvió a estamparse contra él, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa y obligándolo a afirmarse como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

El escritorio se movió un par de centímetros más, otro gruñido de parte de Levi, el sonido de piel golpeando contra piel llenando la oficina tan rápido que fue asombroso. Sus jadeos, sus gruñidos y gemidos se sobrepusieron a la música amortiguada que aún llegaba desde el hall, mezclado con el chirrido y el crujido del escritorio.

Eren arañó la madera vitrificada del mueble, se mordió el labio inferior, mordió su antebrazo y apretó los dientes, todo tratando de evitar los sonidos agudos que se escapaban de sus labios cada vez que Levi volvía a entrar en él sin piedad, deslizándose con fuerza constante contra su próstata, enviando chispazos de placer directo a su dolorosamente palpitante miembro.

Estaba a punto de estirar su mano derecha para poder darle algo de atención a su erección cuando Levi aminoró el ritmo, cortando casi de raíz el calor que se estaba construyendo en los vientres de ambos, alejando tanto sus caderas de Eren que casi salió por completo de él. El castaño dejó salir un gemido frustrado, girándose a verle, dedicándole un terrible ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué estás…?—empezó con voz ronca. Su garganta ardía de tanto gemir.

—No va a poner una sola mano allí, mi señor—le advirtió Levi, con una sonrisa que podría haber parecido angelical, pero que para Eren lucía más bien como la de un demonio a punto de destruirlo—. Si va a correrse…

Se inclinó hacia delante, penetrando a Eren de nuevo con una fuerza inusitada que produjo un movimiento casi dolorosamente placentero, y puso sus labios contra el oído del joven nuevamente:

—Será solamente por eso.

Un escalofrío de puro y malévolo placer le bajó por la espalda a Eren con esas palabras, extendiéndose por la médula de sus huesos y ahuecando su estómago en un delicioso vértigo que lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Su boca colgó a vierta mientras Levi seguía moviéndose, entrando y saliendo de él con la suavidad de la seda, pero causando estragos en sus procesos mentales.

El calor ascendía, el placer construyéndose cada vez más alto, amenazando con empujarlos a ambos por ese metafórico borde, ambos tan desesperados por llegar allí que era doloroso, pero a la vez rogando por no terminar con la sensación que parecía consumirlos hasta el núcleo de cada célula en sus cuerpos.

El sudor perlaba sus pieles, entremezclándose y haciéndolos a ambos resbalosos, los dedos de Levi deslizándole por las caderas de Eren y dejando manchones rojos tras de sí. El azabache apretó los dientes cuando los gemidos de Eren subieron de intensidad y volumen, sintiéndose como una caricia directa a su miembro. Sentía como si su sistema completo estuviese sobrecargado de aquella sensación abrumante, que le hacía imposible el pensar; lo único que podía hacer era sentir.

Y _joder_ , aquello se sentía demasiado bien para ser real.

El nudo en su bajo vientre se ajustaba velozmente, haciendo que el ritmo de sus caderas se convirtiera en uno errático y casi violento. Eren, sin embargo, empujaba de vuelta con la misma necesidad, con la misma hambre, gimiendo su nombre como un mantra mientras sus músculos se tensaban más y más. Levi casi tuvo miedo de que ambos se rompieran en dos al terminar, la tensión tan alta en sus cuerpos que era técnicamente imposible.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, Eren dejó salir un gemido ronco y sin aire, las paredes alrededor del miembro de Levi contrayéndose y quitándole el resuello. El orgasmo de Eren gatilló el suyo y sintió cómo se derramaba dentro de él, sus dedos enterrándose con fuerza inusitada en sus caderas mientras su boca colgaba abierta.

Sus muslos temblaron y un agradable escalofrío le corrió por la espalda, como un cubo de hielo en un día excesivamente caluroso. Le cayó una gota de sudor por la sien mientras llevaba a Eren (y a sí mismo) a través de su orgasmo, entrando y saliendo de él lentamente hasta que ya no pudo más.

Se desplomó sobre el joven, apoyando la frente sobre la fría superficie del mueble, jadeando en buscar del precioso aire que no parecía poder encontrar. Debajo de él, el cuerpo caliente de Eren temblaba con los estertores del post orgasmo, con los dedos aún colgando por el borde del escritorio pero sin apretar. Tenía la mejilla puesta contra la madera vitrificada y los ojos cerrados, los labios enrojecidos e hinchados, con marcas de dientes allí donde se los había mordido.

Tenía el cabello hecho un completo desastre, rizado en las sienes y en la línea superior de la frente. Las mejillas arreboladas y la boca entreabierta, un pequeño hilo de saliva cayéndole por la comisura.

Con todo, era la visión más hermosa que Levi había presenciado jamás.

— ¿Levi?—llamó Eren en un susurro somnoliento.

Levi dejó salir un sonidito indescifrable, viéndose incapaz de hablar aún, para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba perfectamente.

— ¿Cómo planeas que camine a casa después de _esto_?—inquirió el joven, arrastrando las palabras de una manera muy diferente a como lo había hecho antes. Ya no había sensualidad en el sonido; ahora era puro cansancio. Eren estaba completamente exhausto.

—Te llevo en mi auto—contestó Levi, en un murmullo tan cansado como el del joven.

— ¿Te quedas a dormir hoy?

— ¿Por qué no?—exhaló el azabache, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la esencia almizclada de la piel de Eren.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Eren volviera a hablar de nuevo, esta vez con la respiración más controlada y menos cansancio en la voz.

— ¿Levi?

—Dime.

Eren soltó una risita sin aliento.

—Vamos a tener que vestirnos y limpiar—le recordó suavemente.

—Esa era _exactamente_ la razón por la que no quería follarte en la oficina de mi jefe, mocoso de mierda—gruñó Levi, componiendo una mueca ante ese pensamiento.

—Pues para la próxima—comenzó Eren, volviendo a sonar travieso y sensual— lo hacemos en la de Hanji. Ella no es tu jefa, ¿verdad?

—Eres incorregible.

—Corrígeme.

Levi abrió uno de sus ojos y le dedicó una mirada incrédula a Eren, encontrándose con ese brillo de lujuria de vuelta en los orbes verdes. El cabello le caía alrededor de la cabeza en una madeja desastrosa y estaba sonrojado, y era el cuadro más erótico que había visto jamás.

Y era todo suyo.

—Ahora, mi señor—suspiró, resignado, inyectándole a su voz ese falso tono de desaprobación que a Eren parecía ponerlo un montón—, ¿qué desastre ha hecho ahora?


End file.
